Usuario discusión:Wikinformer
Este usuario se ha registrado con otro nombre,ahora es:Pkmpkmpkm ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Concurso de la Liga Pokemon. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Investigador Entrenador Pokémon (Discusión) 03:57 28 dic 2009 Respuesta Vale, pondré el concurso en la portada. Eneste wiki puedes crear torneos, artículos de información de objetos, Pokémon... pokénovelas y encuestas. Casi todo lo que tenga que ver con Pokémon. Saludos, --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 09:19 28 dic 2009 (UTC) :Destacar en el wiki, se te propondrá en usuario del mes, y si ganas se hace una votación para hacerte administrador. --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 20:19 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Mira para hacer intercambios, deja tu código de amigo en: Club de los Pokeamigos --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 19:28 28 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Que querías decirme en el chat? --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:31 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Tradeo es como la segunda vez qe te escribo y no se si los mensajes qe te e dejado se graven porqe no aparecen en la pajina... bueno el punto estqe confiare en qe sea un huevo de un mudkip y si no lo es... bueno puedo aser mas totodile asi qe: huevo de mudkip por totodile te parece?? mi codigo de entrenador es 0775 2708 7858. y el tuyo bye? ojala me lo respondas antes del 30 qe ese dia me voy de mi ciudad y estare sin wi fi puedo aser el intercambio ahora mismo pero de todos modos feliz año nuevo intercambio Mira esto del intercambio se puso algo dificil a si qe si qieres agregame al msn para qe podamos hablar y saber cuando algien puede y no puede realizar el tradeo, mi msn es vicenteneo@hotmail.es Larvitar Tengo un tyranitar al 100 si quieres te hago un huevo --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 14:18 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Obras Gracias. Pásame el nombre de la plantilla --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 20:21 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Una cosa Esto no es un usuario. Es un artículo. Hay que trasladar todo el contenido al usuario.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 08:44 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Plantilla:enobras Gracias por tu colaboración --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 12:41 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Mudkip!--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:03 30 dic 2009 (UTC) : Misterios insondables de la vida...--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:10 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Torneo Liga Pokémon Hola Wikinformer, tengo una duda sobre tu torneo. Yo no tengo DS, juego en el emulador, ni tengo Friend Code. Aún así, ¿puedo subir un vídeo ganando en Pokémon Platino, sólo para que los demás lo vean?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:15 30 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Has adoptado a Garchomp, colocalo en tu página de usuario Archivo:Garchomp_OCPA.png Conoce Giga impacto, Lanzallamas, Carga Dragón y Cometa Draco --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:26 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Tu pagina de usuario Bueno estuve viendo tu pagina de usuario y me di cuenta de que copiaste mal mi nombre le pusiste Elvicho cuando es Elvicho007 de parte de usuario:Elvicho007 0.o Como pones las letras en color?€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? RE Okay, me puedes ayudar, pero si puedes hazlo con emulador, así podemos sacar imágenes. Podrás ser líder, espera que te apunto.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:26 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa, necesitaría que tu pusieras datos del Pokémon Perla, y yo del Diamante. ;) Okay?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:31 3 ene 2010 (UTC) : Entonces, empezamos hoy mismo?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:37 3 ene 2010 (UTC) :: Si tienes portátil, no puedes. Si lo tienes fijo, pulsa el botón Impr Pant Pet Sis Luego, ve al Paint, cliquea en la segunda pestaña y después en pegar. Aparecerá la imagen que has grabado. Luego la guardas en formato .png y la subes con este nombre: DP_(aquí número de la foto, mira las otras fotos que he subido para saber el número. Y ya está. Te recomiendo que pongas la licencia de abajo de todo en licencias cuando vayas a subir la imagen.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:44 3 ene 2010 (UTC) ::: El Impr Pant Pet Sis no es una opción de emulador, es un botón del teclado que aparece debajo de F12. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:56 3 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Entonces empezamos mañana?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:03 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Como quieras.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:08 3 ene 2010 (UTC) A que te refieres??--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 19:03 3 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Si aún estás empezando una partida nueva, me gustaría que la reiniciases y te llamases Lance. Cambia el nombre del rom que usas y perderás la partida.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 08:50 4 ene 2010 (UTC) En cuanto a lo de la plantilla, me parece bien, haz otra para los Pokés salvajes que aparecen. Gracias Gracias por tu trabajo en la guía de pokémon diamante y perla. Pokemon shiny PD: ¡Maldita barra de herramientas! ¡No se ha cargado! Plantilla ¿Cómo se llama esa plantilla para la guia? Pokemon shiny Re: Otra cosa Pues sí sé clonar... En esmeralda, rojo fuego/verde hoja y D/P/Pt (aunque no me funciona el wifi por tanto ahí no puedo clonar) Te paso las instrucciones si quieres. --Pokemon shiny 20:25 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Ah y gracias por la plantilla. Re: Que mal El wifi Lo tengo estropeado desde hace 6 meses. Mi hermana pequeña derramó líquido sobre mi router, y creo que no tiene arreglo. Ahora intento usar el wifi de mi vecino, pero no adivino su clave WEP. Yo te clonaría el que quisieses, pero no haría falta el arceus, ya tengo uno shiny al 100 que obtuve por wifi (no es de trucos) que me decepcionó. Bueno, te dejo. --Pokemon shiny 21:27 4 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: ¿Dónde vives?, Yo en Barcelona, España. INTERCAMBIO Hola, tengo un Mewtwo al nivel 52. Dime cuando podemos aser el intercambio. Mi nombre en el juego es Coke i mi codigo de amigo es 3223-6299-6623 . Saludos!! --CokEeEeE!!!!! 21:58 4 ene 2010 (UTC) i tu nombre?? Mira a ver que te parece mi nueva plantilla, si la quieres mejorar, mejórala Es Plantilla:Ortografía --Pokemon shiny 15:08 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Cosas Me alegro que te guste la plantilla, ¿te molestaría colocarla en Ayuda:Plantillas? Gracias. ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Has adoptado a Archivo:Gliscor_OCPA.png Cúidalo. Conoce Colmillo hielo,Guillotina, Tijera X y Terremoto. --Pokemon shiny 19:17 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Concurso de Pokémon Bicho Tienes que dejar en la inscripción una cara MM de un pokémon bicho --Pokemon shiny 19:23 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Ey ¿Cuando empezamos con la guía?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 19:24 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla ¿esa plantilla que has creado para que sirve? Por cierto,¿podrías mejorar esta plantilla? Pokemon shiny 13:50 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Inactivo Plantilla:Propiedad Una plantilla de es tipo ¿para qué? 02:47 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Mew E mira yo tengo un mew si lo quieres me das tu Codigo nombre y me dices el dia vale? --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 04:59 25 ene 2010 (UTC) PD:Esta al 3 Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España)